Paper or Plastic
by Anime hotty lover.18
Summary: Making new changes in her life may not be what she wants, but if it involved discovering a whole new world of adventure than she would be up for it. Kagome's feudal era adventures had come to a close, she was no longer able to see her friends anymore, but in Gotham City a whole new world opened up to her that is filled with new opportunities. Romance definitely fits into that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the fanfiction site, I have a brand new story for those crossover fans out there. I would very much appreciate your support on this. It isn't my first crossover but it's my first Inuyasha crossover with anything, so if I get anything wrong just tell me. Okay here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Batman.**

**Chapter 1~**

Everyone has a secret past that they can't reveal to anyone, not even who they our closest too. The guilt of not saying anything runs deeper and deeper as time goes by. I becomes so unbearable to hold in that it could break a person down in more ways than one. It's like an glass of water; the more that is put into the glass the closer it gets to overflowing. A persons hidden past could very well destroy someone from the inside out until they break...Kagome knew it wasn't long until she was finally ready to break. Her time of reckoning was getting closer and closer.

.

.

.

"I'm so sorry Kagome but there's nothing I can do," a brunette woman said. The woman was Kagome's mother, who had a light brown bob and barely any wrinkles on her face. She smiled sadly at her daughter who was looking at her in remorse.

"But why? Why don't you want me to stay here anymore? Why do I have to go live with a person that I don't even know," she questioned. She clenched her fists to her sides in anger as she stared at her mother. Her mother sighed and turned back to doing the dishes.

"You know why sweetheart," she paused, "I had thought that you would want to move on from the past, so moving you to a new place sounded like the best idea. I had hoped you would understand that."

Kagome shook her head furiously. "No! I don't understand at all," she yelled and ran to her room.

"Kagome!" The woman heard a door slam and the walls slightly shake. She sighed and went back to what she was doing.

'I hope something comes over her to change her decision,' she thought, "This is something she desperately needs to move on from her heartbreak."

"Mom, is Kagome going to be okay?" The woman turned around and saw her son Souta at the door. He had a frown on his face and a look in his eyes that said 'worried'.

"She's going to be okay. I'm sure that the move will be a good thing for her...and a good thing for **him ** as well," she muttered the last part under her breath. She smiled sadly as she looked out the window of her kitchen. It was snowing.

.

.

.

It was snowing outside...what a thing to happen on the day that she was supposed to leave. Kagome sighed as she finished packing her suit cases. She had not been willing before to leave her home at all. She had thought her mother would understand why she didn't want to leave...

"Inuyasha, everyone..." Kagome's eyes began to tear up. She didn't want to leave her home, she didn't want to leave the place that her life really began. She didn't want to leave but...she had given it some thought over the past couple of weeks, about what she wanted to do since she couldn't go back. She had nothing else left here except for her past. And now here she starts another chapter in her life in a city that where her so called 'uncle' lives. She didn't even know that she had an uncle, but her mother did. The mans name was Ryo Tachibana, who apparently was rich and lived in a place called Gotham City, which was in America. Her mother had come clean about being from a well to do family that had dealings with many companies across the globe. Although the family looked like things were going well, horrible things were happening behind closed doors. Her mother had paused after that so Kagome decided not to push her into to telling anymore, and for that the woman was grateful.

"Kagome! Your ride is here to take you to the airport," her brother yelled from downstairs. She flinched. She wasn't entirely sure that she was ready to leave, but she did already decide to do this. She stood up and put her coat, hat and gloves on, grabbed her suitcases and headed downstairs.

"Oh sweetheart," her mother said as she saw her daughter come down the steps. She was reluctant to let her daughter go but this was something that needed to be done. She went over to Kagome and threw her arms around her for a hug.

"Now listen here, I want you to make sure you call us anytime you can alright. Make sure to listen to your uncle Ryo too."

Kagome returned her mothers embrace and nodded her head. "I know momma, and you make sure to look after Souta, Buyo, and Grandpa."

The woman pulled away from her daughter and gave her a feigned stern look. "Who do you think you're dealing with here, an idiot? Of course I will honey...Kagome I want you to be careful while you're in Gotham okay?"

"Of course I'm gonna be careful-" Her mother cut her off.

"Honey I'm being serious here," Kagome saw a look of fear in her mothers eyes, "Gotham is a very big city and also a very dangerous place. I know you'll be with your uncle, but promise me that you'll be careful."

Kagome nodded and hugged her mother again. "I promise momma."

**Beep! Beep! **

Kagome turned towards the door. The driver was getting very impatient. "...I guess this is goodbye," she said sadly as her eyes began to water. Her mother nodded her head and smiled sadly.

"Yeah..." She gave her daughter one more hug and a kiss before she walked out the door. Souta ran up to his sister with tears in his eyes and gave her one last hug. Kagome ruffled her brothers hair and bent down to give his cheek a peck.

"Take care of mom okay. She can't do everything herself you know."

Souta nodded his head while trying to wipe his tears away. "I will nee-san, I will!"

"Good boy." The driver honked the horn again causing Kagome to jump. She grabbed the handle on her bags while giving her family a wave. She walked out the door with a smile on her face, and as she made her way to the small car she looked up to the sky.

'I hope you guys are watching me cause I'm going full speed ahead, so wish me luck,' she thought with a smile.

.

.

.

The plane ride to Gotham went rather smoothly, aside from the weirdo that had walked up to her trying to flirt...she didn't want to think about it anymore since it was so awkward. Anyway, the plane ride was nice for her, she had been given a ticket for first class which she didn't expect at all. This had made her wonder what her uncle was like. From her mothers description of him he sounded pretty descent, but she had a feeling that there was more to him than what her mother told her.

Here she is now waiting for her ride to come pick her up from the airport. Telling from how everything looked, the place was not that comfortable to be in. Some suspicious looking men kept giving Kagome leering looks of something that she did not want to say. She hoped the guy that was coming to get her would hurry up cause it looked like those guys were moving towards her.

She backed up a little not looking where she was going when suddenly, she and the person she bumped into had collided with each other. "Agh," Kagome screeched as she fell over onto her back along with the other person.

"Itai." Kagome's were clenched shut as she hissed in pain. She had hit her head when she fell which hurt like Inuyashas claws on flesh...that was not a good analogy, she thought as she tried to open her eyes. When she did her dark blues met another pair of blue eyes except they were a little lighter than hers. They almost looked like the color of a clear sky.

Kagome was about to comment when she felt something on her chest. She looked and saw the guys hand squeezing her chest slightly. Her face turned a bright red and she pushed the guy off of her and stood up quickly.

"You pervert," she screeched in japanese. The guy before her who looked like he was around her age and who she thought was pretty cute...not that she would say that out loud or anything, stared back at her with a hint of pink on his cheek but trying to keep a neutral look on his face.

"I'm not a pervert," he argued back. The boy stared at the girl before him who had a flurry of red all over her face. He didn't expect to bump into and fall on a random girl. He also didn't mean for his hand to accidentally grope her chest...it was pretty big though...he did not just think that.

"Master Bruce," a voice called from behind. The two turned around to see and a middle aged man walk up to them with a black coat hanging from the crook of his arm.

"Master Bruce I was looking all over for you." Bruce looked down to his feet and pulled at the ends of his sleeves. He didn't want to tell the man that he got bored waiting for him, he would definitely get in trouble.

"Sorry, Alfred," he apologized. He turned to look back at the girl her had bumped into. She looked like she had no clue what they were saying. She looked Asian and the language she spoke before sounded a lot like Japanese. He learned a little japanese a while back so maybe he could communicate with her to ask what she was doing at the airport...but it looked like it was time to go for him.

"I think it is time for us to make our leave sir," the man said as he put the coat on Bruce's shoulders. The young man put his arms in the sleeves.

"Kagome!" The girl turned around when she heard her name being called. She saw a man with brown hair, a dark green suit, and a very familiar face.

"Uncle?" The man ran up to her with a small smile on his face with another man right behind him. He must be his assistant.

"I am so glad to finally meet you," he said with a smile, "Your mother has told me quite a few things about you."

'Same here,' Kagome thought in the back of her mind. She wasn't going to say that out loud. She gasped when she suddenly remembered something. She turned to around saw that the boy and that man were already gone...she didn't even get to introduce herself, and maybe her thought she couldn't understand what he was saying. She did learn a little english, but she still didn't know that much though.

"So are you ready to see Gotham," her uncle asked. She nodded her head and grabbed her bags.

"I guess." Kagome, her uncle, and the assistant guy headed for exit of the airport.

'I guess this a whole new adventure for me,' she thought as she looked to the sky.

A whole new adventure indeed.

.

.

.

**Hello everyone! Here I am with a whole nother new story. I hope you enjoy cause I have a whole bunch coming your way, so sit back and keep an eye out. **

**Explanation time: Okay so I know I didn't make this very clear during the story, but Kagome is indeed a teenager along with Bruce. They are both 15 to 16 years old...and I know Bruce was kind of OOC but I kind of wanted him to react in a way that a teenager would to a girl after practically groping her. **

**Pertaining to the mom, I have not found out what name I should give her so suggestions are good, I might even put up a poll. It all depends on what I come up with in the future. **

**I know the beginning was kind of rushed and the chapter was kind short but things will get better in the next chapter...I hope. Eheheh but don't mind that, for right now I hope you have enjoyed my first chapter and I hope to see some reviews for this...please. **

**Ja ne minna**

**~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much to those that favorite, followed and reviewed my story. I was almost in tears...not, but I was overjoyed. Thanks guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Batman**

**Chapter 2~ **

Several weeks later, Kagome had finally been able to settle down in her new home. At first she was a little wary of how big the house was, more like mansion, but she had found some way to adjust. She had found some interesting things about the mansion when she had first arrived. There were several rooms that were decorated in a traditional Japanese style. There was of course tatami mats, and kotatsu tables, and more. She had guessed that her uncle wanted her to feel at home which was a nice gesture, but some things were still a little odd.

"Kagome, I wanted to inform you that you have been enrolled for school, and you will be starting classes next year," her uncle said. He was sitting at his large modern black desk with his arms folded in front of him. Kagome was standing in front him with a surprised demeanor.

"Um, if I may ask, why do you have me enrolled for next year? Couldn't I just start going this year?"

Her uncle shook his head. "That would be a negative, considering how late in the year it is I don't think you would want to be behind in the schools curriculum."

"Oh." That made a lot more sense.

"For right now, I want you to get a feel for the city. You are still new here after all. Oh and before I forget, there will be a social gathering for several companies tonight, including my own, and as my niece I would like for you to come with me."

A social gathering? He really wanted her to go some bigwig get together even while she's still adjusting to things...Although, she had wanted to know what exactly her uncle does and seeing him in action was a great way to find out.

"Am I going to have to dress up for this social gathering," Kagome wasn't really sure about this but if it meant experiencing new things then she was for it.

"Of course," her uncle said, "I'll make sure to call my tailor and ask her to find you a dress for tonight."

"Okay, um can I maybe go out and explore Gotham a bit, if it's alright with you."

Her uncle stared at her for a bit then nodded his head. "I think that would be alright, but I want a bodyguard to go with you," his face turned grim slightly, "I don't want anything to happen to you. Your mother would kill me if something did."

"...Okay," she wasn't all for being watched over by someone, but she didn't know the city that well so she would let it slide this time.

"Good answer," her uncle picked up the phone from off of his desk and dialed, "Hello, yeah can you look after my niece today...she wants to go out into Gotham...yes, I'll make sure to add that to your pay...yes, yes, goodbye now."

"It looks like you have a body guard for today. She'll be here around..." he looked at his watch, "12 o'clock so I think you should get ready now." Kagome nodded her head and left the room to go get ready.

At 11:58, she was all ready to go and waiting at the door patiently for her ride. She thought back on the phone call her uncle had with the person. Apparently her body guard is going to be a woman, which she was very grateful for. She would have felt uncomfortable with having some burly guy hanging around her.

"Miss, your ride is here," the assistant said to her from outside of her bedroom door.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Kagome went over to her vanity and grabbed her aqua blue purse,

When she got downstairs she spotted a tall woman with long brown hair up in a pony tail, a black suit with white thread, a pair of black combat boots, and a pair of finger-less gloves...what? The woman looked like she was a hit-man, she certainly looked dressed for the job of a body guard.

"Hello," Kagome greeted as she walked up to the woman, The woman's back was turned to her so she couldn't see her face, but when she turned around she gasped. She looked like Sango.

"Are you Mr. Tachibana's niece," she asked, " It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sango and I will be looking after you from now on as of today. I hope we can get along in the near future." She bowed respectively to Kagome who still looked shocked.

The only question in her mind at the moment was how on earth was she here right now? Did she get reincarnated? Did the others get reincarnated as well? These thoughts simmered in her mind as she and 'Sango' made their way out the door and towards the car parked out front.

.

.

.

**Wayne Manor **

"Master Bruce...Master Bruce it's time to wake up...Master Bruce?" Alfred stood in front of his young masters door with a frown upon his face and a grip on the door knob. He had been trying to wake him up for the past 10 minutes with no luck at all. Something must be bothering him and it didn't seem to have to do with tonight's social event. As of late the boy has been acting rather strangely, it didn't seem like he was sick or anything, and he never mentioned any problems at school.

So what seemed to be the problem.

Alfred stood in front of the door still in thought when he heard a squeaking sound. He saw the door slightly ajar and his young master peeking his head out from the other side of the door. He a neutral look on his face as always, but something seemed off about his expression.

"I'm awake Alfred," Bruce said tiredly. He yawned and moved his hand to cover his mouth. Alfred looked at the young man sternly.

"Sir, I have been trying to wake you up for quite some time," Bruce's expression didn't change, "I would also like to inform you that before we go to the social event this evening, Tachibana Industries CEO would like to meet with you. He has also mentioned that he will be bringing his niece with him so that the two of you may become acquainted."

"I thought that the board members were going to meet with him?" Bruce saw no reason to meet with the man since he wasn't officially in charge yet.

"Mr. Tachibana is well aware of that fact, but he has asked to meet with you personally considering that you are Wayne Industries future CEO."

That makes a lot more sense. He knew that in a 3-5 years he was going to be in charge, and that thought made him slightly happy. His father, Thomas Wayne, had indeed prepared him to take over for him if he were ever going to retire...To this day he still holds grim feelings towards the man that murdered his parents in cold blood right in front of him, a child. He clenched his fists at the thought.

Alfred smiled sadly at the young man and gave him a small reassuring pat on his shoulder. "They would not want you to hold a grudge Master Bruce, I know I certainly don't."

"I know Alfred, I know but..." The pain from that day still lingers deeply in his heart and it wasn't leaving anytime soon. He had no idea how he was able to stay sane for this long, and he wasn't sure it was going to stay that way for much longer.

"My only advice to you sir, is that you just take it one day at a time," the older man smiled, "Good things are sure to happen to you Master Bruce. Maybe the meeting today with Mr. Tachibana will be a start."

Bruce sighed and gave the elderly man a small smile. "I hope so."

"Good, now I believe it is past time for your early morning meal, so I will be making you a small bowl of fruit and oatmeal, along with a glass of ice water," Alfred said and turned to make his way towards the kitchen.

"Sounds good."

As he followed behind Alfred, the teen had started to think about things. He thought about his future, this evenings social event, and Mr. Tachibana. The older man had mentioned that he was supposed to be coming over along with his niece.

'What type of man was he? Is his niece his age?' These thoughts crossed his mind as he walked over to the kitchen counter and sat down, waiting for his meal.

.

.

.

"We're what?"

Ryo Tachibana sighed as he felt his nieces gaze on him. "I said that we are making a stop by Wayne Manor. There is someone there that I would like you to meet."

"I heard you the first time uncle, what I want to know is why. I thought that we were headed for this big social event at...where is it at again," Kagome asked.

"At the Gotham Royal Hotels conference center. I thought I told you that before we left the mansion?"

"...," Kagome's face turned red, "I-I don't remember you saying that." That was lie. She specifically remembered her uncle saying where the event was being held. Now she was embarrassed.

Ryo chuckeled. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, if you forgot you forgot."

Sango, who was their driver for the evening snorted. "Sir, I think she remembers what you said perfectly," the woman smirked at the girls expression when she looked at her through the rear view window.

"Shut up Sango!" The latter chuckled and turned her attention back on the road. Kagome's cheeks were puffed out and her arms were crossed. She had thought that this Sango would be like the one she had become close to in the feudal era, but no~ she absolutely nothing like her at all. The woman was mostly stern when she needed to be but when it was just the two of them, the woman made side comments about her. She was all jokes when she wasn't serious.

"Now, now, Kagome I think this will be a good experience for you. You'll get to meet someone your age, and you get to see what I do on a daily basis," Ryo said vigorously.

"Uh huh, so what's this kids name, the one that you want me to meet?"

"His name is Bruce Wayne. He's the heir to Wayne Industries and he lost his parents a couple years backs which is a touchy subject for him or so I've heard. I don't think you should say anything about his parents when you meet him."

Kagome nodded. "I understand."

"Good, cause we're here." Kagome turned around and looked out her window. She was kind of surprised when she saw what the mansion looked like.

"This is the place...it looks kind of creepy." The vibe that she was getting from the place was not at all a good one. It felt like the grim reaper hung around this place.

"I wouldn't say that in front of our host if I were you. He might be kind of sensitive on what people think if his home."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like how you're sensitive on how your suits look," she smirked.

"I am not...I just don't like looking disorderly in front people," the man had a pink tint on his cheeks.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that uncle Ryo."

When they got out of the car in front of the front door, an elderly man in a butlers uniform, and a teenage boy with black hair were standing on the front porch waiting. Sango walked behind Kagome and her uncle as they walked up the steps of the manor.

"Good evening sir and misses, my name is Alfred Pennyworth and I would like to welcome you to Wayne manor," the man said as he bowed with one hand planted on his chest and the other behind his back. Ryo followed suit with a bow of his own along with Kagome and Sango.

"Likewise Mr. Pennyworth," he turned his gaze to the boy next to the elderly man, "And you must be young Master Wayne himself. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bruce nodded his head in greeting. "It's nice to meet you too sir. I heard that your business does a lot of dealings with traditional japanese sweets and other merchandise for that country."

Ryo nodded his head and chuckled. "I guess news does travel fast. Yes, I do buy products from my home country and sell them here to major businesses that would be willing to make a profit with me. Japanese items do make a killing here or so I've heard. Oh! Before I forget, I would like to introduce my niece, Kagome Higurashi."

"It's nice to meet you both...hey, you're that boy that I meet, the one from the airport," Kagome stared at the boy in surprise as she pointed at him. He looked back her in confusion until it dawned on him.

"Oh, it's you."

Ryo looked back and forth and the two teens. "Wait, you two meet already?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah we have...we kind a sorta bumped into each other by accident." She didn't want to say the rest of what happened. It was too embarrassing.

"I hate to interrupt this conversation but I believe that we should continue our discussion indoors," Alfred suggested as he opened one of the twin mahogany doors.

"That would be best," Ryo said as he noticed that it was getting darker outside. The event didn't start until much later anyway. Everyone made there way inside seeing as how the sun was setting fast. Where had the day gone?

.

.

.

**Hello everyone! I know for a fact that you all are pretty happy that I have updated so soon. Well of course I have! I really wanted to develop certain things before I got to the really juicy part which might be in the next chapter. Oh and there will be a time gap coming up because I can't stay with teenage Bruce for that long. I'm sorry folks if you like him this way, but I like his adult self much more than his teenage self. **

**I would also like to point out that I will not be updating my other stories as often because I have a ton of school work and a possibility of getting a job. Yeah, I applied to two places and am now waiting to hear from them both. Hey, I have a life and I desperately need the money, cause in two months I am going to a con...maybe. I'll know when that time comes. **

**I would like to thank those who have favorite and followed my story. I love you guys so much! Just knowing that you all are reading my stories makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **

**See ya all next chapter! Ja~ne**

**~Anime hotty lover. 18 **


	3. Chapter 3

**To my loyal...I hope...readers who read this story, I have another installment for you all. I hope you like it. **

**Pertaining to what I said last chapter, I am going to do a time skip later in this chapter. I don't want to stick with teen Bruce and teen Kagome for that long, I just want to develop a few things before I get to the really juicy parts. Okay enough of that, on with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Batman. All rights do to Rumiko Takahashi and DC/Warner Brothers. **

**Chapter 3-**

Last chapter, we left off with Kagome, her uncle and her body guard at Wayne manor meeting with Bruce and his butler Alfred. Our main girl, Kagome was nervous, why she was nervous the author has no clue, but all that is known to the readers right now is that she was slightly uncomfortable being near the guy who groped her at the airport.

'_I feel so uncomfortable right now that it's not even funny,_' Kagome thought. She and the others were sitting down in the biggest living room that she's ever seen. The couches were really comfy too, but that isn't whats important.

"So, I feel like the economy has been going down lately because of recent crime activity," Ryo commented. For the past hour or so, Kagomes uncle had been commenting on several things such as, how nice the décor was, his companies customer ratings, which brought them to him bringing up how the economy and crime.

"There have been some things on the news about different companies going bankrupt over corrupt workers," Sango added from her spot next to Ryo.

Kagome sighed at their conversation. She couldn't follow this at all since she had no clue how her uncles work went or what other companies had to did with it. All she wanted to do was just go to this big get together, and go home when it's over so she could sleep.

"Do you think that the the president of Titan inc. would let something as trivial as a small money problem bother him? Ha! I've seen him scoff at the way his coffee tasted during a meeting with the board of my committee. He did not say a word to me when it was over," Ryo said and sighed dejectedly as he talked.

"If I may sir," Alfred spoke, "I believe the young miss and Master Bruce would be elated if you let him show her around for a bit." He gave the two teens a pointed look as the two perked up at his request. The two had looked like they were about to slip into unconsciousness from how boring the conversation was getting.

Ryo was a little surprised that it was the elderly man that had asked for them, and not them themselves asking to leave. "Oh...Well, I don't really mind at all." He turned to look at Kagome who looked elated to leave this room.

"You can go with him if you like Kagome, I don't want to keep you here...unless you like hearing my stories." Kagome's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head.

"Um t-that's okay Uncle Ryo, you can tell them to me some other time," she said nervously and tried not to look her uncle in he eye. He was very good at guilt tripping people by using his eyes as a weapon.

"I can tell them to you when we get home." Oh boy.

Alfred looked over to his young master who looked as bored as the young lady. "Master Bruce, if you would be so kind, would you show Miss Kagome around the manor for a bit. It would do you both good if you had a walk about, yes."

The teen stared up at the man for a bit then got up from his seat. "Okay," he said plainly as he walked over to the nearest door which lead to the front area of the house. Kagome walked behind him, but not without telling everyone that they would be back.

As the two made their way around the house, Bruce had explained to Kagome the different features and inquiries that the mansion had, along with when the house was built and what's been added since then. She had listened with great interest as he told her of all his favorite spots that he used to hide in when he was trying to escape from Alfred. She giggled.

The teens walked further down the hall of the second floor, looking into each room that they passed by. There was a side comment here and there from Bruce as they continued on down the hall.

Kagome smiled as she stopped and looked at the pictures that were on the walls. "These look absolutely magnificent. The color and the proportions are so well done," she walked a little closer to the painting so she could get a closer look, "I feel like I can just touch the persons face." She raised her hand to touch the painting, only slightly and lightly tapped the face of the woman in the painting. Bruce watched her as she stepped closer a little more. He chuckled and walked over to her.

He stood right next to her and tried to do the same, trying to touch the picture. He didn't meant for it to happen, but he managed to accidentally touch her hand. He heard a giggle come from the girl and quickly pulled back his hand and stuffed it in his pocket. He coughed and turned away.

"D-Do you want to see some more of the mansion," he asked as he turned back to look at Kagome. A twinge of pink was on his face as he saw her smile at him and grab his arm.

"Yeah! I would love to see more of the mansion," she pulled him by his arm down the hall.

**30 minutes later**

"You never knew your father," Bruce said more as a reply than a question. The both of them explored a great deal of the mansion, until they found themselves in room that Bruce called his 'secret hide out' that he used to go to as a kid.

Kagome nodded her head. "Mhmm...My mom had always told me that he had died from illness, but I have a feeling that there was more to it," she sighed and leaned back against the maroon wall, "I've never really known what is was like to have a father, and the constant teasing of grade school kids never really helped much." She chuckled dryly at the last part.

"...I don't know how it feels to not know your parents, but..." he clenched his fist on his thigh and glared at the ceiling, "I do know how it feels to lose both parents." He shut his eyes tight trying to forget the sound of his mom yelling his name, and the sound of bullets being fired.

Kagome gave him a sympathetic look as she leaned in close to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Bruce flinched slightly at the feel of soft plump lips pecking his cheek, and his face began to turn red slightly. "Why did you do that," he stuttered out. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and scooted away only slightly. She blushed.

"I-I don't know, it just felt like the perfect thing to do in a situation like this," she smiled softly at him, "And besides, I think you definitely needed that...am I right" She scooted closer to him and bumped his shoulder.

Bruce stared at her for a moment as he contemplated whether to say something or just stay silent. He didn't really have that much experience on girls to know what to do next. But something in the back of his mind told him to do something drastic. He leaned in close on Kagome's face and put one of his hands on her cheek. She gasped at how cold his hands were. She was a little freaked that he would do something like this...but also a little excited too.

She leaned more towards the latter as she leaned into his touch, and put her hand on top of his. The two said nothing as they stared into each others eyes. Neither knew which of them was going to make a move so they only stared, and then just like magic the two finally kissed. It was a slow kiss, their movements were unsure and inexperienced as they continued to kiss. It was after about a minute or so the two stopped for air.

They stared at the other in shock as they flushed.

"Wow," they said as their lips connected once more but with more vigor this time. They wrapped their arms around each other and fell to the floor. And that's how the three adults found them after about half an hour of looking for them.

.

.

.

Later that night, after the big social event, Ryo was in the car giving Kagome a rather strange look, a really abnormal grin by the looks of it. Normally it wouldn't creep her out since he looks that most of the time, but something about that look just bumper her the wrong way. So, during the ride home she avoided having eye contact with him. And when they got home, her uncle sat her down and started to talk to her about the birds and the bees, and how it was bad to do anything overly intimate with a male until after they got married.

Kagome had horrible mental images for the rest of the evening.

.

.

.

The next morning, Kagome had called Wayne manor to apologize for her behavior and that she wanted to make it up to Bruce.

"I assure you Miss Kagome that Master Bruce was...rather happy after you left last night," Kagome blushed and tried to keep her voice from wavering.

'_This is so embarrassing,'_ she thought. Hearing that she had made him happy had made her feel happy too, but also really awkward since she didn't mean for something like that to happen.

If her friends could see her now.

"O-Oh is that so, well...um is it alright if I speak with him."

"Of course miss, I'll call him over right away." She heard the man call the teen telling him that the call was for him. Then she heard shuffling sounds.

"_Hey,"_ Bruce said over the phone.

"Hey," Kagome replied.

The two were quiet for awhile, not knowing what to say to the other.

"Oh for the love of Kami," Ryo came from behind Kagome with a frown on his face, "Say something for crying out loud, I can't stand this suspense!"

"...were you listening in on," her uncles expression answered her question as she huffed and turned back towards the phone. She could hear chuckling.

"_Sounds like your uncle is rather lively,_" Bruces deep voice spoke from the phone. Kagome sighed at the sound of his voice...wait what? She shook her head and chuckled.

"Uncle's always been a little out there, well, from what I've seen anyway." She ignored the sound of her uncles whines at her statement.

Their conversation went on for about 15 minutes as the two talked about school, the city, anything that a teen talked about really. And it the conversation would have continued, that is until Bruce asked something totally unexpected that made Kagome's eyes go wide.

"_Do you want to go out on a date with me_," he asked nervously over the phone.

"..." Kagomes mouth was agape and her face began to get hot.

"_Hello...Kagome are you there_."

"...Um, y-yes I am," she stuttered out. She usually wasn't like this when a guy tried to ask her out, but since that kiss...well kisses that they shared, she couldn't really get Bruce Wayne out of her head. And him asking her if she wanted to go out gave her a bit of a shock.

She closed her mouth and began to inhale and exhale. She kept that up until she was sure that she was calm enough to speak. She still heard Bruce trying to get her to answer and spoke. "I would love to go out with you," she answered with a twinge of pink on her face, "If you'll have me that is."

She could here him breath a sigh of relief over the phone. "_Oh, good...I know this is sudden and all, but after that thing that happened I feel as if I'm on cloud nine when I think of you_," he chuckled, "_I mean I know this might sound cheesy but it felt like sparks flew when we kissed_."

Kagome smiled. "I feel the same."

"_So...I'll ask Alfred to come pick you up say Friday at 7_?"

"That sounds good. Are you going to plan where we're going or our we just going to be random?"

"_I think I'm going to plan something, well with Alfred's help of course_."

"I can't wait...I'll talk to you later," Kagome whispered softly into the phone.

"..._Yeah, we'll talk later. Bye,_" he whispered back.

"Bye," she said and hung up the phone. She looked down at the phone with a dazed look on her face and a grin. She had never felt this light in forever since...since Inuyasha. Maybe this was a sign, a good sign, that moving on with her life was the best thing. Besides...

"You and that boy are going on a date," her uncle asked as he walked towards her. Kagome nodded her head and blushed. Her uncle noticed this and smiled.

"Well good, I don't want you to have to hang out with me all the time. You need some excitement in your life." Her uncle ruffled her hair and grinned. She gave him a grin back.

Yeah, some excitement sounded rather nice to her, and she as long as she was living she wanted it to stay that way.

.

.

.

**Another chapter done folks! I hope you liked it. R &amp; R please. Oh and before I forget, there will be a huge time skip next chapter so be prepared. **

**See ya! **

**~Anime hotty lover. 18 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there minna! I have come back with another chapter. I am also so happy that I got more reviews, favorite and follows. **

**On to important things, I did not get to do a time skip last chapter, so I'm going to do it in this chapter. It's gonna be a rather large time skip so please don't blast me okay, good. On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Batman. **

**Chapter 4-**

**6 years later**

It has been several years since the day that Kagome arrived in Gotham that fateful day...okay that's a little to eccentric but still it's been a long time, and she was ready to start another new day. All of this excitement would be worth it if...

She sighed as she leaned on her desk. It's also been several years since her and Bruce got together, and she was very happy...but as they got older he grew distant. She didn't know why and she had tried to approach him on it, but he never spoke a word or what was wrong. And then out of nowhere, he disappears without a trace. She had asked Alfred who had told her he went out on a journey...what was that supposed to mean.

"Mistress Kagome, your Uncle is on the phone for you," a maid said from outside her door.

Kagome sighed. "I'll be right there," she answered and got up from her desk. She walked to the door and opened it to see the maid standing in the hallway. She had her usual stoic look on her face as she gave her a small bow and walked down the hall.

As Kagome made her way to the study, she saw her uncle standing by the door talking. She turned to look inside to get a better look at eh unknown person. Who she saw made her eyes go wide in surprise.

"Oh Kagome," her uncle called out, "Look whose back from his 'self finding journey'." The person that stood in front of her uncle was none other than Bruce Wayne himself, and from the look of it he had changed, a lot.

Bruce gave a small smile when he saw Kagome. "Hello Kagome. It's good to see yo-" Before he could finish greeting her, she walked up to him and slapped him on the face with force. The man stumbled back a little but did not fall. He moved his hand to touch his cheek as he watched her walk out of the study. Ryo gaped for a moment then smirked. 'Ah, young love,' he thought and chuckled.

Ryo sighed. "I supposed that could have gone better," he gave Bruce a sympathetic look, "I never mentioned to her that you had been back for awhile now. That's my bad," he apologized.

"It's alright. I should have contacted her as soon as I arrived in Gotham...If it's alright with you I'll go see where she ran off to," he said as he walked out of the room. Ryo gave him an 'okay' as he walked further down the lit hall. He walked over to the steps and went up them. He was greeted by some of the maids and other workers as he made his way to where Kagome was. He been here plenty of times to know exactly where her room was so he had no problems.

When he had finally gotten to her room, he stood in front of the door for a good minute before he knocked.

"I'll be right there," he heard her say. He heard footsteps and then saw the door open. He saw her apparent smile drop as she stared at him. She definitely didn't look happy...and were those tear tracks on her face.

Bruce now felt even worse for leaving all those years ago, and without telling her where he had gone. He walked up to her and was about to speak. Kagome lifted her hand to stop him and gave him a glare.

"...All I want to know is why. Why did you not say anything," she asked, trying to keep her voice from cracking. She was getting ready to cry again.

"I...I went on that journey for good reason," he began, "You know as well as I do that Gotham has been in shambles for years. All the crime, the drug dealers...I just wanted to do something about it."

Kagome scoffed. "But does that give you the right to not keep in contact with me." Bruce was silent. "You didn't call me even once, and that shows evident signs of 'I don't want to be with you anymore'...do you really want that? Was it to hard to not tell me why you wanted to leave for six years." Tears began to well up; it was getting really hard to not cry, but when she saw him she just couldn't stay in that room knowing that she would cry.

Bruce watched the woman before him shed tears. He never meant to make her cry, period. He had seen her cry before for other things, but never had she cried because of him...he did know a way to make her stop though like he did years ago. He walked over to her and wrapped one of his arms around her waist and used the other to lift her chin. He looked down at her dark blue eyes that he loved so much and leaned in, crashing his lips to hers.

Kagome wanted to struggle in his hold, she wanted to push him away, but she couldn't; she loved this man to much to do that. She stopped resisting and wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned the kiss. The two stayed in each others embrace for a minute longer until they pulled away for air.

"Am I forgiven," Bruce asked. He smirked when he saw Kagome blush and look away.

"Y-You're forgiven b-but you're going to have to make it up to me," she said as she looked back up at him. He could see the twinkle in her eye and could hear the mischief in her voice. He pulled her closer to him and smiled.

"Whatever you want I'll give," he whispered to her. Her eyes widened at his words. He had said that a lot to her in the past when she either felt withdrawn of hurt. She was surprised that he had remembered those words.

"Let me guess," Bruce gave her a pointed look, "You thought I had forgotten those words." She sputtered. He can still read her like an open book too!

He chuckled and pulled away so he could hold her hand. He moved her hand up to his mouth and gave it a peck. "If it's something that pertains to you, I will definitely never forget it."

Kagome couldn't say anything as the man gave her another kiss on the lips, and pulled her to follow as he walked down the hallway. She smiled. Things were going back to the way they should be.

.

.

.

While the couple walked away, they didn't notice the two people peering from behind a wall watching them.

"Awww~ my precious niece had forgiven him," Ryo said happily. He did a little twirl with sparkles fluttering around him. The person next to him, Sango looked at him in bemusement.

"Sir, they're are going to find out we where spying on them if you don't stop," she berated quietly. She looked back down the hall to see that the couple was gone. She sighed in relief and looked back to her boss who was still twirling.

"Sir, I'm going to go do my afternoon duties...I'll leave you to yours," she walked away without even a second glance at her boss. Being around him for hours on end was tough enough, but being with him for 24/7 was so much worse now. Time changes were the bane of her job now.

"Wheeee," Ryo said in glee. He was so enthralled with excitement that he didn't even notice Sango leaving.

.

.

.

About a week later, the couple were back in their old routine. Bruce came over periodically to hang out with Kagome, and the two would either watch a movie together or have a private dinner. Sometimes she would go over to his place for dinner which was made by Alfred. The elderly man was very thankful that it would not just be Master Bruce eating but someone else as well. Overall things were great but there were things that had gone unmentioned by the two.

"Mistress Kagome you will have to tell him eventually," Sango said. The latter was silent as she sipped on her tea.

Kagome sighed and put her tea down. "I know but...what if he try's to talk me out of it. I mean who else will do it if not me," she responded in irritation.

"No one else will do it because it will only lead to death," Sango stood up from her chair and gave the young woman a pat on her shoulder, "I am just worried for you is all. I don't want you to be doing this for nothing."

Kagome glared at the older woman and shoved her hand away. "I am not doing this for nothing! I thought you of all people would understand!" She got up from the kitchen table and stomped away, slamming the door as she left. Sango winced as she heard another door slam.

"Sango," the woman turned around and saw the head maid, "Are you all right dear? You look bothered." The woman had a look of concern on her wrinkled face.

Sango gave a dry chuckle and picked up her cup of tea to sip. "How could you tell," the maid gave her a disapproving look, "Okay...I had a talk with Kagome about her 'nightly runs'. She understood my concerns but when I got to telling her to stop she just blew up at me. Was I right to tell her to stop, mom?"

The woman smiled slightly as she set the basket of laundry she was carrying on the floor. "I don't know dear but this is Mistress Kagome we're talking about. Do you think she'll stop just because you asked her to?" Sango shook her head. "Then that's all you need to know. And honey."

"Yeah mom?"

"She'll be fine," the woman picked up the basket and walked over to the door leading out of the kitchen, "and besides, I hear she won't be out there alone."

Sango's eyes widened at the new piece of information. Did that mean that someone else was out there in Gotham helping? Was there a new hero out there?

.

.

.

Kagome stood atop a building garbed in a one-piece leather black suit, a black hooded kimono over it covering her face with a fox like mask underneath. Her long bow and arrows were strapped to her back tightly as she leaped over to another tall building. As said before, Kagome, or Night-Owl as she is called, goes out at night stopping crime and what-not.

"Of all things she could have said to me, it had to be me quitting," she jumped down into an alleyway, "I mean who is she kidding here, a clown," she scoffed. She had decided to do this on her own 3 years ago when crime had gotten much worse. She just couldn't stand the sight of it anymore, so she did what no other person would stand up to do, become a hero. She had brought her old long bow from home, and had secretly purchased arrows with the money that she had earned from working at her uncles company. The outfit she was wearing was made by Sango's mothers who was sworn to secrecy...although Sango still found out anyway. All of the aside, she had spent 3 years making a name for herself, saving lives, stopping drug deals, doing what the cops were trying to hard to do.

**Aaaaaaah! **

Kagome heard the scream and jumped into action. She sped down the alley way as fast as she could. She skid to a halt when she heard sounds of fighting and yelps. She listened in again...the scuffling sounds had stopped. She started running again and turned the corner. As soon as she got there she saw three thuggish looking men tied up together dangling from a light pole. She turned to see a woman clutching her purse to her chest and walked up to the woman. The woman jumped when she saw Kagomem come into the light.

"Who are you," she said in panic, pushing herself up against the brick wall behind her in fear.

"I'm Night-Owl," she stated calmly. The woman looked at her closely then sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God. I didn't know it was you since it's so dark," she let out the breathe of air that she was holding in and moved away from the brick wall.

"What happened here," Kagome asked and began to look around.

"I-I don't know...I was on my way home from work when these three guys suddenly jumped me and dragged me here," she pointed up at the unconscious men, " I screamed as loud as I could. One of the guys tried to cover my mouth, but he didn't get the chance to. Something big and dark came out of nowhere a-and took them all out in a speed I couldn't comprehend."

The woman explanation sounded skeptical to Kagome as she looked up at the tied up men. "Were you able to get a close look at it?"

"Um, I was able to catch a glimpse."

"What did it look like?"

The woman was silent for a moment, then she spoke.

"It looked like a giant Bat."

.

.

.

**And that concludes this chapter. I hope you all liked it...and I'm sorry I ended it like this. I was planning on making Kagome/Night-Owl and Batman meet but it just didn't feel like the right time to do that. As always R&amp;R please. Bye.**

**~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone...okay so I know I've been gone for a long time but still, I have had a crap ton of school work to do and the semester doesn't end until next week but I also have class on the Monday after next...it sucks! That won't stop me from coming out with another chapter though XD. So here is the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Batman.**

* * *

**Chapter 5-**

"You're kidding," Sango said as she sipped her coffee.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not kidding. The woman said that she saw a man that looked like a bat."

Sango chuckled. "So you haven't heard the rumors?"

"What rumors," She asked giving the woman a curious look.

"The rumors about there being another hero besides you. I heard it from one of the cleaning guys that works downtown. He said he saw something flying over him one night when he was leaving work. He described it as a big black bat with a man's body." Kagome was silent as she thought over what Sango just said. That sounded very interesting.

"..." Kagome pondered to herself as she sipped out of her coffee mug. She would look into this 'bat man' when she went on patrol tonight.

"Enough of that," Sango said, "I want to know what's up with you and Bruce." She smirked when she saw red spread across the young woman's face.

"I-I don't want to say anything," Kagome sputtered out nervously.

The older woman gave her a pat on her shoulder and her smirk grew wider. "Oh come on Kag's why not...is it something embarrassing. I know for a fact that you two have been seeing even more of each other if you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Kagome's face was fire truck red now as she leaned her head against the cold counter to cool herself off. Boy was it getting hot.

"I'm just playing but seriously have you guys been doing you know what with each other, cause I can tell." Kagome's eyes widened.

"What do you mean you can tell?!"

"I can tell just because," Sango chuckled as she saw the younger woman glare at her, "You have this glow that surrounds you. I noticed it before, the day after Bruce came back. That was the day you stayed at his place."

It was no secret that the two had taken a step further in their relationship, heck it was expected. Kagome just couldn't believe that Sango and who ever else had noticed though. She was embarrassed enough already.

"I hate you," Kagome muttered giving the woman a punch on her arm. Sango chuckled and gave her a shoulder a squeeze.

"I love you to Kagome...oh speaking of love, your man called saying that he would be coming over today. Something about him needing to talk to you about something."

"Did he say anything else besides that," Kagome asked. Sango shook her head.

"Nope, nothing other than he was coming over," she stood up from her seat and stretched, "I need to go soon. Can you tell your uncle that I'll be out for most of the day?"

"Do you have something important going on today?" Sango nodded.

"Yeah...I do," the woman responded quietly, her face neutral. Kagome looked at her curiously as she watched the woman wave goodbye and leave.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"Sir, we have received word from Slayer," a man dressed in a a black ninja outfit with his mouth covered. He knelt down with his head bowed and one hand over his chest in a fist.

"Excellent. See that she gets here on time. I am not a patient man you know," another male spoke who was shrouded in darkness. The other man bowed respectively and walked away.

"...You can come out now Talia," the man said. From behind the man came out a woman decked out in a tight black catsuit with black knee length, high heel boots. Her hair was a dark brown and rested on her shoulders in smooth silky waves. Her light green eyes looked down at the man with a furious gaze.

"What is the meaning of this Father?! I thought that I was to be the one to fulfill this duty," she asked in anger. The man looked up at her giving her no expression that gave away his anger.

"You were to be the one yes, but I think that it would be wise that you do not pursue her," he looked out of a window looking up at the moon with a cold smile, "For now I have other plans for you."

Talia crossed her arms over he chest and sighed. "And what would that be Father? I can not just sit here waiting while I could have gone after her myself."

"Patience Talia, patience. You will have your chance to face her given time. All I ask of you now is that you be patient. We still do not know the full extent of her power."

"Is that why you have Slayer watching her?" The man nodded his head.

"Yes. If the girl she is watching is who I think she truly is, then she will be with us soon enough."

"...You had never mentioned before until a year ago that she was my half sister. This Kagome Higurashi."

The man chuckled. "I felt that it was not necessary until I deemed it time for you to know...I was a different man when I was in japan and met her mother...but that is all in the past now. I wish for the both of you to finish my legacy, bring this sinful world to it's knees, bring deliverance among those that doubt the shadows."

"Yes, Father."

* * *

**Gotham (night time) **

Two thugs were making there way down an alley way with sack of money...cliche right? They felt pretty confident that they were going to get away; not likely.

"I thought I made it pretty clear boys, stealing money from a gas station after dark is a no no." The two men stopped walking and turned to look behind them. They saw Kagome garbed out in her hero gear and her bow and arrow ready to fire. She smirked when she saw them flinch. Oh how she loved when the bad guys shivered in fear.

"Didn't I make it clear last time that you shouldn't steal," She let one of her arrows fly towards the bag with the money. It cut through causing all of the cash to fall to the ground.

"Hey! It took us forever to collect all of this cash," one of the men yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"And I'm supposed to care why," she giggled at the thugs angry demeanor, "I find it hard to believe that you guys managed to get all of that yourself." She saw the man growl and whip out a small pocket knife. She took out another arrow and fired at him. The arrow pinned his sleeve to the wall behind him, his knife fell to the ground with a clink.

"Let me guess, you forced the cashier to help you," she smirked as she stared at the other man and aimed her bow, "You should be ashamed~" She was clearly enjoying herself as she approached the man slowly. It made for a good fear inducing since the man looked like he was about to pee his pants.

Once the two men were tied up, Kagome(Night-Owl) made her way down the alley way about to put her bow back on her back. She paused her movement and took her bow back out with an arrow in hand. She cocked her bow and arrow towards the end of the alley.

"I know your there! Come out!" Kagome clenched her bow when she heard footsteps. She was about to fire when she saw something come flying at her and ducked out of the way. She rolled to the side and cocked her bow again sending the arrow straight at the person. A large shadowy figure leaped up into the air preparing to attack. Kagome leaped up into the air after the mysterious person and shot another arrow. Both attacks managed to hit the other directly sending them back to the ground.

"Aaagh," Kagome yelped out in pain as her back hit the concrete. She heard another thud coming from in front of her. She quickly got up ignoring the searing pain in her back and prepared her bow again. The figure got up from the ground slowly.

"I'm amazed that you held out this long in a fight with me," the person said as they approached her. Kagome growled, not lowering her guard.

"I'm even more amazed that your arrows could cause this much damaged," a black glove covered hand pointed back behind the person showing a large crater in the brick wall, "It's not the arrows is it." Those words sounded more like a statement than a question.

Kagome groaned as she stood up while still glaring at the person in front of her. "That's none of your business. Who are you," she demanded. The person said nothing for awhile causing Kagome to growl again was about to yell but stopped herself when she saw who the person was.

"...You're Batman," she exclaimed pointing at him. He only stood there staring at her bemused.

"I am, and you're in my city," he growled out.

"Excuse me! Your city! For your information I was here first pal," she walked up to him and poked his kevlar covered chest, "and I don't see why I shouldn't say the same to you. I've been taking of Gotham by myself just fine."

"Yeah, sure you are." Was that sarcasm?

"I don't need sarcasm from you mr-creepy-bat-guy-who shows up out of nowhere!" Kagome stepped back giving the man a glare. She 'huffed' and turned away from him giving him a nice hand gesture as she flipped away.

Batman stared after the female hero as she left. He narrowed his eyes and turned to walk away with a flick of his long cape.

"Women," he said as he grappled away.

* * *

"I can't believe that guy," Kagome yelled as she took off her mask. She threw her bow and arrows down on the floor and started to take off her kimono.

" 'you're in my city' who does that guy think he is! I took initiative to help Gotham first not this Batman!" She threw her black kimono at her wall and unzipped her catsuit. She knew she was going to run into the guy soon, she thought it would nice to have some more help, but nooooo the guy just had to ruin it. He was so irritating yet they just met tonight. Bruce would laugh at her if he saw her like this. Speaking of Bruce, he was supposed to be coming over.

"He hasn't called to confirm he was coming over though," she walked over to her dresser and picked up her phone. She pressed the home button went to all calls. She saw that he had called several times before times but none were from today. She went to contacts and went to his number. She put the phone up to her ear hearing a dial tone and then ringing. It rang several times until she heard a click.

"_Hello,_" she heard Bruce's voice sounding as masculine and great as ever. She smiled.

"Hey, Bruce, it's me."

"_Kagome it's great to hear your sweet voice._" She blushed at his words and giggled...she stopped herself and coughed.

"Um, I just wanted to call and ask if we were still on for tonight. You know, just you and me," she asked awkwardly. She was never this nervous before when ever she asked him things. She was never nervous at all, so what was going on.

Bruce chuckled lightly. "_We are I just need to get ready is all._"

"Oh, I see, well same here. I have to get ready to. I'll see you soon."

"_I'll see you soon._" The phone line cut off with a beep. Kagome set her phone back down on her dresser with a sigh. She had wanted to tell him that she loved him but the words just got stuck in her throat. She was such a coward.

" Baka," she said as she went back to finish changing her clothes.

* * *

**Hello all...so not much this chapter. I wanted Kagome (Night-Owl) to encounter to Batman just because it will help me with something for later. And yes folks Ra's Al Ghul is Kagome's father, it's surprising right? At first I was like "whose going to be kagome's dad" then it came to me out of nowhere. I hope this answers some of your questions. R &amp; R please, I want to know what you all think. **

**~Anime hotty lover. 18 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I'm sorry I've been gone so long. Got to caught up in other things. I would just like to start out and say that I am going to be incorporating the Batman games in here, I thought having some type of sequence would be interesting for this story. I will include some of the Justice League series, the Young Justice series, and what ever else have Batman in it. It's going to be a trip but I'll get through it. Now with out further or do here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha or Batman.**

* * *

**Chapter 6-**

**October 11**

Kagome/Night-Owl jumped from rooftop to rooftop with her bow and arrows on her back. Tonight was yet another night without any sign of thugs or muggers. She had figured it be because most of them were in prison but she digressed. She was sure that something was amiss, she could feel it, but every time she came close to a heist or someone about to be raped she completely missed it. She had a feeling that "Batman" had something to do with it. Just the thought of that guy made her blood boil. She had this gig way before him, but he claimed to have been at this for as long as she has. Bullcrap! She hadn't been told of his doings until way after she became Night-Owl. What's worse is that she can't even get any decent action because the guy's taking it all.

"When I see him, if I see him, I am going to give him a piece of my mind," she growled under breath. She jumped onto another rooftop and landed in a crouch.

**Clang! **

Kagome turned her head swiftly. She took out her bow and arrow quickly, ready to take aim if attacked. In front of her she saw a dark figure lurking on the roof, they were hunched over looking down at the ground. She approached the person slowly with her arrow poised to strike if needed.

"I figured you would be up here," the person said, there deep voice filled with no emotion. The figure stood up and turned around. Kagome groaned when she saw who it was.

"Figures you would be here, Batman." She put her bow and arrow back on her back and quiver. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Batman walking over to her. She flinched but kept her gaze on him as he stopped in front of her. She was about to tell him to step back but was shocked to see him stretch out his hand to her.

Kagome stared at him incredulously. "What?"

"I want to make a truce," he said, his tone contradicting his words.

"A truce? What for, I thought you were doing the whole solo thing, or did someone suggest we work together," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"..." His silence said it all.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly behind her mask as she stared at him. "You're serious." What was she supposed to say now? She had told herself before that she would tell him off the next time she saw him, and here was the perfect opportunity to do it. So, why was she hesitating.

Batman watched the female heroine shift in her stance uncomfortably. He had a feeling she wouldn't say yes to his decision right away, and he had to admit that at times he had been a little rude to her. He didn't blame her if she told him no, but still, he was reluctant to leave until she made her choice.

"I-I..." Kagome bit her lip in frustration. It wasn't that hard to just tell him no, but deep down she knew that a partnership with Batman would get things done quicker. And it would make things more efficient for them as well...She sighed and looked at the man before her. "I don't know where this will lead us, but...if a truce is what will exstinguish our little rivalry then-" She took his still outstretched hand and shook it. "Yes, I accept your truce."

The two shook hands slowly. Something about the way the others hand felt was slightly invigorating, if that be the case. At first it had felt like a normal handshake between new partners, but as seconds passed by a feeling deep within them arose. It felt like a million butterflies were engaged in flight, circling their inner cores causing them to become slightly aroused and tempted. Before the feeling took control, they pulled their hands away quickly and stepped back from one another.

Kagome coughed and turned her head away from the man. "W-Well we should be off then. I heard that there was a big drug deal going on on 31st street, there are tons of abandoned buildings there. Some guy named _Cobblepot _seems to be running the show." Batman grunted and turned his back to her. He raised his right arm and clicked a button on his armor. A small screen arose from it and showed a small map of Gotham with a blinking icon on it. Kagome whistled; she was impressed but also envious that he had tech. She would have to get Sango to help her get her hands on some later.

"Cobblepot, I haven't heard that name in awhile, but it has been said that he has quite the obsession with birds. He also seems to be the one that all of the criminals go to for arms deals too," Batman stated gruffly. Kagome nodded and walked to the edge of the building.

"Well then what are we waiting for, we should get going, partner." It sounded like she was smiling underneath her mask, to Batman's amusement. He saw her give him a mock salute and jump from the roof to the alleyway below them. He allowed a tiny smirk to show on his lips as he jumped down after her.

And so began their partnership.

* * *

**2 months later **

**December 20rd**

"I told ya I don't know nothing," a thug with a bald cap and a gray leather jacket spat out. He was on the ground with his arms tied behind his back and his face being smothered on the concrete under him. Kagome/Night Owl scoffed and pressed her combat boot down a little harder on his thigh. The man yelped out in pain and yelled for her to stop.

"I'll won't stop unless you tell me where your keeping the hostages," she leaned down next to him, but did not remove her foot from his thigh, "you can make the pain stop. All it take is one answer, so what's your choice?" The man squirmed in fear as he felt something snap in his leg under the woman's heavy boot.

"A-Alright I'll talk, just please stop!" Kagome smirked underneath her mask and picked the man up by the scruff of his jacket. She turned him to look at her, watching him shiver at the sight of her mask. "The h-hostages are being held in the back of an 'ol gas station a few blocks from h-here!"

"What is this gas stations name?"

"T-Tank's filler u-up. I-It has a huge gas tank on the sign, y-you can't m-miss it." Kagome smiled under her mask and dropped the man on the ground. He shrieked and scrambled backwards up against the brick wall behind him.

Kagome moved her hand to her quiver and took out a small device. She pressed one of the buttons and moved it up to her ear. "Did you get all of that?" On the other line she could hear several noises being made. She sighed. "Hey, do you copy?"

"I do, and I heard you loud and clear Night Owl." She could hear a bit of tension in his voice as he spoke. It didn't take a psychiatrist to tell her that he was bothered about something, but she still could not find out what has been bothering him lately. Maybe she should ask him later.

"The police our on their way to pick him up now. You should head back, I'll rescue the hostages." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I was about to head over now, so maybe you should sit this one out and let me handle it," she replied with a bit of a bite in her tone. She had to admit that she was a bit on edge lately too. Since finding out the true identity of her so called partner, she felt like trust has been an issue for her. She had to guess that the day they both found out who the other was when trouble started to arise. She still wondered why Bruce had kept such a big secret from her for. If he had told her sooner then maybe she would have considered to be his partner sooner...and maybe their wouldn't be a strain on their relationship either.

"I **insist **that you come back to the cave. I'll be back shortly." The line was cut off, all she could here was static.

Kagome sighed heavily and pressed the button to end her call. She put her communicator back in her quiver and turned to the thug who was writhing in pain on the ground. "The police will be here shortly to get you, so I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you." The man's reply was a whimper.

Fifteen minutes later, a GCPD vehicle showed up to pick the guy up. One of the officers ran over to the man and lifted him up by his arm. The other had his gun out, looking around for anything suspicious.

"Darn vigilante's. They should know by now that this is a job for the police," cop # 1 said, his gun still in hand as he continued to look around. When he saw that everything was clear he put his gun back in the holster on his belt and walked back to the car.

"I don't know man, I think their doing good work. Gotham is still a pig sty for danger but it's felt a little more safer since they showed up," cop # 2 said, he opened the back car door and moved the man to the inside. He shut the door and opened the door, but stopped when he heard something. It sounded like footsteps coming from the roof. He looked up quickly to see if anyone was there...no one, no one was there. He sighed in relief and got in the car.

Kagome got up from her crouch and watched as the police car sped away. "That was close."

"You should be more careful Miko."

Kagome turned around quickly with a glare. Her eyes softened when she saw who it was behind her. "Sesshomaru, you really need stop doing that. I might actually get a heart attack next time." The white haired demon male gave her an amused look.

"This Sesshomaru will be sure to alert you of my presence next time."

"...Yeah, you aren't going to, are you," she deadpanned. He did not say a word but she did hear him grunt. That must mean that he agrees. She sighed and walked up to him. A month ago, her uncle had spoken to her about opening up a business deal on her own with a company called Taisho Enterprises. Now the name seemed really familiar when she heard it, but she thought nothing of it. That day, when she went to go meet with the head honcho, she was very surprised to see Sesshomaru himself, sitting in front of a mahogany desk wearing a gray suit and his white hair up in a low pony tail. She was pretty ecstatic to see someone from the Feudal era in this time. She really missed everyone, and having him here eased her loss just a bit.

"I came here to inform you that I am hosting a gala in two days for Gotham's annual 'Make a wish' committee. You, as well as your mate have received invites to attend." He took out a small tan envelope from out of his white kimono with her name along with Bruce's name on it. She looked down at it with a sad smile. The male in front of her could tell that something was wrong even with her mask on. Her slumped posture said it all. "I will not pry on your personal life, but this Sesshomaru still asks what ales you. Does it have anything to do with your mate finding out your secret?" Kagome flinched.

Bingo. She had been down as of late, and has not thought to tell him of her worries on the matter. He grunted again and walked a little closer to her. He lifted his hand to touch her shoulder. Kagome looked up at him behind her mask with a pitiful look on her face.

"As was said before, this Sesshomaru will not pry on you personal life, but if you are willing to tell I am willing to listen." He gave her a small smile and took his hands away from her shoulder.

Kagome chuckled. "I'll remember that, and thanks for the invite. I don't know if Bruce will want to go but..." She stopped herself before the rest of what she was thinking came out. She didn't want to say that his position gave him no choice but to go. That sounded rather rude, and coming from her it sounded like she was the one that would force him to go.

"...Look, Sesshomaru, I'll talk to you later alright. I have to get back before he throws a fit." She gave him a small hug and turned to jump to the next roof.

Sesshomaru stared at her as she leaped away. "You have much to deal with Miko. Things that not even I am allowed to trifle with." He snorted at his own words and walked away. He needed to get back to Jaken, so he can give him new orders. Something was definitely amiss and he needed as much strength that he could muster from this city to stop the growing threats, but for now he would keep who he had on standby until whatever it is grows worse. He had a feeling that the Miko and her Bat can deal with it.

* * *

**Batcave **

"I'm back," Kagome said as she entered the cave and took off her mask and hood. She saw Alfred standing by the computers with his hands behind his back. He nodded his head at her and gave a small smile.

"Welcome back Mistress Kagome. Master Bruce said he will be back shortly."

"Yeah, he told me a few minutes ago that he was on his way here now...um, Alfred can I ask you something."

"I would be obliged to answer Mistress." Kagome sweat dropped.

"...Do you think I was wrong in not telling Bruce about me being Night Owl, like when he came back. Was I right to hold out on not telling him?"

"That is all up to you Miss. Do **you **think it was right to not tell him?"

"...I think that what I did was the right choice, but at the time I knew that keeping secrets from the man that I love hurts...You can't tell him that I said any of that, please," she asked pleadingly. She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and a pout.

Alfred sighed. "I suppose that telling him what you just said will only lead to other things...If that is what you want Mistress, then I will not tell him-" Kagome grinned at him in glee.

"-But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't say something to him." Her smile dropped at his words.

"B-But."

Alfred shook his head. "No buts about it Miss. I dare say that you have eluded telling him your true feelings for to long now. I will not see such a fine relationship between my ward and you fail. Is that clear," he said, giving her a stern gaze. She nodded in a sulk. "Good, because it looks as if Master Bruce is arriving now. Kagome gaped at the elderly man as he walked away. She heard the engine of the Batmobile and saw the massive vehicle driving in through the waterfall. Man, of all times he had to show up it just had to be now, and Alfred was still looking at her sternly. He expected her to tell him now? Couldn't this wait till later?

She saw the top of the Batmobile open, she sighed as she watched Bruce jump from out of the vehicle. Her hands were shaking as she watched him walking up the steps.

**Thump! Thump! Thump!**

Her heart was beating in a fast pace as she watched him get closer and closer. She gulped.

"_Here goes nothing,_" she thought. Kagome walked up to the man with a smile. "Hey, how did the hostage thing go. Did everyone get out okay?" She mentally face palmed. That wasn't at all how she wanted to start off, but it seemed like it worked. She got his full divided attention.

"It went fine. The hostages got out safely." ...He didn't sound at all like she thought he would. He sounded like he was tired, and when he took off his cowl she could see the dark circles under his eyes. Her heart ached for him as she heard a heavy sigh come from his mouth.

Alfred looked at the two and sighed. These young folk sure knew how to weigh down on an elderly man. There was just so much drama and angst going on that he thought he might be going mad, but that wasn't the case. He needed the to settle this.

"Master Bruce, Mistress Kagome has something of great importance to tell you. I would suggest that you listen to her. You might find that her words are more soothing to you than a night in costume." After he said that, the elderly man walked away leaving the two to stare after him in surprise. Kagome especially since she was now in the spotlight. She stiffened when she felt her lovers gaze on her person.

"I-I...How do I say this without there being anymore conflict between us," she muttered the last part under her breath. Her eyes were to the floor as she took a deep breath. "Lately I've felt guilty about not telling you my secret, I feel even more guilty now because I have yet to tell you what else I have hidden from you..." She did not dare to look up for she feared what his expression looked like. She continued to speak. "I know this might come as a turn off for you but I still feel like there is more that you aren't telling me either. Yes, I have no room to talk but that still does not make it right that we must hide things from one another. Aren't we a couple? Haven't we been together long enough to trust each other..." She paused and slowly lifted her head. She gasped when she saw him standing a few inches from her face. Her face flushed at his closeness and she quickly shifted herself around, showing her back to him. "I-I still have more to say to y-" She stopped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her towards them. Her back made contact with a broad chest, a chest that she was all to familiar with. She moved her hands to cover her face as her slightly tanned face grew even more flushed.

"You don't have to say anything else." Kagome shivered. His breath wafted over her reddened ears, causing her body to melt. She knew what was to come next as she felt him turn her around and bring her face up to his. Their lips connected, causing them both to feel ecstasy from the others contact.

Bruce had to admit, he had been a little on edge lately. He had not meant for his anger towards Kagome to go this far, he just wanted her to know that he worried for her, but he knew she was a stubborn one. At this very moment, he realized that without her he wouldn't be able to cope with well, anything. At times he wondered what his life would be like if he never met Kagome...that was not something that he wished to happen, so for now he would hold this woman close to him and cherish her for all her worth.

The two parted from their kiss. Kagome smiled and giggled as she lay her head against his kevlar covered chest. She was so glad that things worked out. If they didn't then she wouldn't have known what to do if thing got worse. She felt Bruce lay his chin on her head and start to comb his gloves fingers through her ebony hair.

"I'm so glad we worked this out. I guess I'll have to thank Alfred for being the mature adult on this one," Kagome smiled as she freed herself from his embrace. She grinned at the expression on his face. It looked like he was pouting but she wouldn't mention it to him since he would just deny it.

"..Kagome," Bruce whispered only for her ears to hear. She looked up at him question when he grabbed her hand. He squeezed it for comfort, there was also something that he had meant to do too. For awhile now he had been thinking about where they stood in regards to their current relationship status. Maybe, taking her as his wife would be just what he needs to stay sane in his times of struggle, and he would be sure to be there for her too. He would bring this up with Alfred later, he wanted to tell her soon but it had to be special. For now he would bask in the warm glow that his lover seemed protrude every time she was around him.

A warm pink glow that surrounded her, giving him comfort and a peace of mind.

* * *

**Done! I am so happy I got through this...okay so please don't kill me guys. I'm really sorry for not having updated this in so long. I've been currently obsessed with my _Tenshii no Destiny _series. It's just so much fun to write. I apologize for my lateness, I hope this chapter will suffice. Oh, and thank you all for your support. It gives me great joy that people actually like this. As always please R&amp;R.**

**~Anime hotty lover. 18 **


	7. Authors Note

**Authors note: So it has come to my attention that I need a Beta reader. Someone who knows the in's and outs of writing. I'm somewhat of a Beta reader for someone else but that's because she needs my help, but for me I really need someone who can help me with my corrections, help with my story, and lastly help me with ideas. I need someone who I can trust with my work while they look over it. We don't need plagiarism folks XC. I'm a good essay writers, and I have a big imagination, so when I think of a story, I'd very much like to keep it mine. **

**So if you are willing to go for this job please P.M me so we can talk. I'm actually super busy these days with work and school. My hours are cut short for writing so I don't really have a lot of time to write, but when I do have the chance I will, and I'll send the document of whatever I'm writing to you so you can proofread it. **

**Okay, well I'm on a temporary hiatus for all of my stories right now until further notice since I'm too busy. And no I'm not getting rid of any of my stories. I only did that for the one. The others are too valuable to lose. Oh, and before I sign off I would like to address something. If you have a job, you have kids, work, school, anything, you would understand the struggle it is to concentrate on writing. I mean if I make a mistake or I don't really know where I'm going with something, I literally do not have the time to fix it. I'm stressed out right now, and I've been losing sleep. I know I'm not the only one, that's why these writers take so long to update, cause they have lives. I'm not saying that everyone else doesn't have a life, but seriously, keep your crap talk to yourself. We don't need anything else stressing us out, okay? Okay. Alright, I just needed to get that off my chest. I had some time today to upload this. **

**Peace out guys XD**

**~Anime hotty lover. 18 **


End file.
